


You’re Turning Away Like You Hate Me. Do You Hate Me?

by sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quote prompt: “I wish I could hate you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Turning Away Like You Hate Me. Do You Hate Me?

“Why are you doing this?” Tom asks, anger and frustration causing his pale face to flush almost as bright as his hair. He grabs George by the collar. “Why?!”

George wont look Tom in the eye. He can’t. 

“Answer me!” Tom yells and George closes his eyes, not wanting to see his lover’s face matching the anger his voice posses. 

“I have to.” George says quietly and he’s almost sure Tom doesn’t hear him. 

“Why?” Tom says quietly, dropping his hands from around George’s clothes. “Why?” He asks again. 

George opens his eyes and see’s Tom’s broken face, soon realizing it’s worse than his anger. It hurts George more. 

“Tom…”

Tom backs away his eyes filling with tears. “You can’t…”

“I have to. It’s too dangerous. If we get caught…”

Tom shakes his head. 

“Tom, please.”

“I wish I could hate you.” Tom says, desperately, choking on his words. "It'd be easier wouldn't it?"

George’s heart stops. He can’t bear the thought of Tom hating him or wanting to. 

“Thomas,” George holds out his hand to grab Tom but Tom moves his arm out of the way and grips it like he was almost burned. 

“Dont touch me.” 

George swallows. 

“We can still see each other, Tom. As friends.” 

“I don’t want to see you. I don’t want to be friends not if we can’t…I have to go.” Tom turns to walk in the other direction. 

“Tom!” George calls out, hoping the redhead will turn his head, will come back to him. “Thomas!!” George calls out louder. But Tom doesn’t turn around, Tom doesn’t look back. 


End file.
